eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Krasue
"I feel like.. there was something in this house. It's coming for me, I can feel it. It's here! "Disconnected" -The main protagonist's final quotes before being killed by the ghost.'' The Ghost (Also called the Krause) is the main antagonist of Eyes The Horror Game. She has went through two changes. '''Appearance: (First Ghost):' In this form, she appears as a misted translucent women with a ponytail if one looks closely. In the first release of the game, the eyes on the wall were like her's, and she would go into every room. When spotting the player, the player's vision would be red instead of a "Run!" sign. Many people have sexualized her, causing the creator to changed her design to a Krasue. Unlike Krasue, the sexy ghost was modeled by the creator. In the mobile, she has the same appearance, but with a different head, and lack of animation. Appearance: (The Krasue) ''' The Krasue is a possessed head that follows the player throughout the house with only one goal, to kill. She actually uses the model of a Krasue, but the original model had regular blue eyes. In-game, the eye themselves are blood red. She has long black hair, and sharp vampire-style teeth with the cheeks being ripped looking like a wide smile. '''Behavior: Standard Mode: Just like her old selves, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player. If the player stays in a room for more than 20 minutes, she will be even faster than before. In Easy Mode, she is very slow. In Normal Mode, she is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. In Hard Mode she is faster, and due to the game's current update, she can catch the player during mid-escape. If she catches the player going into a room (in the old versions of the game), she will go into the room with the player, but you can still escape as she gets stuck on furniture, or just can't go pass the point. In 2017 update, if you open a door and just stand there, she can see you when you use an eye but she will just ignore you. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the house, and looking for the player, but over time the will get faster, and faster. The same applies to Charlie. Trivia: * The ghost's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's Krasue, Malaysia's Penanggalan and Cambodia's Ahp. * Compared to Charlie, she is still the most dangerous monster in Eyes. * Strangely, despite having the ability to shake items, a Krasue is really a demon, while Charlie is the real ghost. * In the Computer, she is really fast. In the old mobile version of the game, if the player waits more than 20 minutes or if playing Endless Mode, she will have this speed. *In the description for the game, it describes the Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". *Due to the ghost's popularity, she was put in other games by fans. Two of the games being Gynophobia, and Blinding Dark. Gallery: V1:' Screen Shot 2017-09-05 at 1.15.32 PM.png|The ghost's original look (No mist) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 8.52.14 AM.png|Killing the player. Image.jpg|Markiplier's reaction towards the old ghost. Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.27.54 PM.png|In-game V3 (Final): C2F.jpg|Killing the player. Krasue_1_1.32.44_PM_1.32.44_PM.png|Textures. 140402070726191583.png|In-game. AHR0cHM6Ly9iZXJsaW5zcG9yYS5kZS91cGxvYWRzL2ltYWdlcy8wMDVkN2FkMzE3ODA2MjI0NWNlMi5naWY=.gif|The Krasue's idle animation. Freaky_floating_head.jpg|Markiplier's reaction towards the new ghost. V3 (2017):' Eyes-the-horror-game-video-reactions.jpg|The Krasue's enemy thumbnail. Screen Shot 2017-09-05 at 10.41.38 AM.png|Original jumpscare Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 8.44.31 AM.png|New jumpscare Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.24.58 PM.png|In-game (Hospital map). (More images soon)'' Category:Cool Category:Monsters Category:Characters